


The Engagement

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [16]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Engagement, Gay Rights, Genderbending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to get married?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engagement

"Do you want to get married?"

"What? We can't do that."

"Sure we can. One of us turns into a girl, we go to the temple, boom, we're married. Better be you - 'Xandhil' could be a girl's name, right? Ow, hey! Okay, we'll get a Serpent ceremony then, they'll marry anyone to anything!"

"I... don't think that's quite how it works, Justen."

"No? Well, fine, ruin my great idea. We'll just have to promise that we'll always love each other without religious intervention, then throw a big party for the family."

"Mmmaybe, we'll see. It's nice to be asked, though."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
